


Sweet smiles, in the night,  Hover over my delight;

by kainesparker



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero, Cute, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parenthood, Vergil is a good but stressed dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainesparker/pseuds/kainesparker
Summary: Nero cries did not lessen, no, instead they got louder and louder, and Vergil almost wanted to burst into tears too. He couldn't imagine where Nero even found the energy to cry, considering neither of them has gotten more than 8 hours of sleep in the past three days.





	Sweet smiles, in the night,  Hover over my delight;

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since 2012, but this fandom lacks good incest free content so I have come to deliver. (Also, I can't believe I even have to say this, but if you are a nasty incest shipping ass you better get right out of here. Incest is disgusting and so are you.)

It felt like his eyes had only been closed for a minute when the crying started again and his eyes shot wide open. Almost on autopilot Vergil swung his legs over the edge of the bed, got to his feet and made his way to the crib at the end of his bed. 

The baby inside it cried furiously and not for the first time that night. Vergil had tried everything already. He had fed his son, changed his diaper, shushed him, swung him in his arms, Vergil had even tried singing a lullaby, with absolutely no success. 

He reached into the crib and brought Nero to his chest, supporting Nero's head carefully on his shoulder. 

“Shush Nero, dad is here.” But Nero cries did not lessen, no, instead they got louder and louder, and Vergil almost wanted to burst into tears too. He couldn't imagine where Nero even found the energy to cry considering neither of them has gotten more than 8 hours of sleep in the past three days. 

There was one thing though that he hadn't tried yet, the reason being that he just couldn't imagine it actually working. He had read once, in one of his many “Help! How do I parent?” books, that babies could become upset when they are around unfamiliar people. Now, Vergil definitely wasn't a stranger, but maybe the problem was that Nero simply didn't recognize his human form. While it had taken a while, Vergil had grown to accept his humanity, but maybe Nero could tell that Vergil still felt more comfortable and himself when wearing his demon form.

Well, he would never know unless he tried it out. Vergil wasn't sure what he was going to do if this ended terribly. Maybe move back in with his parents. After all, if anyone knew how to raise half-demon kids, it was them. 

Vergil wasn't sure if he should be holding Nero while he triggered so he carefully lowered him back into his crib, and then without further ado, devil triggered.

The first thing that happened was that Nero took in a shaky breath and for a moment Vergil worried that this had been a terrible idea. What was he going to do if his son was completely scared of him now? God, Dante would never let him live it down. But instead of more sobs, screams, and cries, Vergil was met with the most beautiful sound in the entire world, laughter. 

He blinked down at his son, who giggled and smiled at him, despite his scary appearance. Nero raised both of his arms and made grabbing motions with his tiny hands at Vergil.

“Dada! Dada!” 

Vergil let out a giggle of his own as he brought his son back into his arms, he had to be careful though not to accidentally hurt Nero as his Demon form was, well, a little sharp. Nero didn't seem to mind though. As soon as Nero was close enough he grabbed Vergil’s horns and started pulling as hard as his small arms could.

For a baby, Vergil noted, Nero had quite some strength.

With Nero still in his arms, Vergil walked over to his bed and sat down. He rested his back against the headboard while Nero decided that slapping father's face was a lot more fun than pulling at his horns. The little baby's eyes eventually started to droop and a small yawn escaped his mouth. Vergil smiled down at his son and placed a kiss on his forehead, before closing his own eyes and finally allowing his sleep-deprived body to get some much-needed rest.

(And if the first thing Vergil did the next morning was to call Dante and brag about how he is ‘the greatest dad to ever dad’? Well, Nero seemed to agree.)

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the title is from Blakes "A cradle song" and it 100% is the lullaby I mention that Vergil sang to Nero.
> 
> twitter: @beaujesters


End file.
